This proposal describes a synergistic and cohesive program of research, training, and outreach to renew funding for The University of Southern California Center for Trans-disciplinary Research on Energetics &Cancer (USC C-TREC). The USC C-TREC will support, train and build a dynamic team of investigators highly committed to the transdisciplinary process. The focus will continue to be on critical periods of the life cycle relevant to increased obesity risk, and on minority populations, especially Latinos, and is based on the concept that the burden of cancer can be reduced through obesity prevention and control. The Center will continue to be led by Drs Goran (USC) and Bernstein (City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center), experienced leaders of team research providing complementary expertise in obesity/metabolism and cancer epidemiology. We propose 3 inter-connected projects across the spectrum of scientific approaches. Project 1 examines the interaction between fat cells and colon cancer cells using in vitro and rodent models, and is led by Drs Mittelman and Forman who bring complementary expertise in endocrinology and molecular pharmacology. This project builds on a pilot study that led to a new paradigm in understanding the links between obesity and leukemia based on metabolic communication between fat cells and cancer cells. Project 2 builds on prior USC C-TREC findings and examines the effects of dietary fiber and energy restriction on metabolic and inflammatory profile associated with obesity and obesity-related cancer risk in obese Latino young adult males. This project is led by Drs Davis and Goran who bring complementary expertise in human nutrition and metabolic/physiological regulation. Project 3, a population-based study, builds on a prior cohort study and examines the influence and interactions of the built environment, genetics, diet and physical activity on obesity development in children. This project will be co-led by Drs Berhane and Schumacher who provide complementary expertise in longitudinal/multi-level modeling and genetic epidemiology. The Pilot Project Program will identify and fund new opportunities for collaborative research across disciplines and TREC Centers. Three Research Support Cores will support the projects and pilot studies: Biomarkers &Behavior;Bioinformatics &Data;and Imaging. The Training &Outreach Core expands the education and mentoring efforts in our prior Training Core, continues successful community outreach efforts, and adds a new emphasis on public health advocacy with a new partnership with the California Center for Public Health Advocacy (CCPHA).